A Disturbing Meeting
by GauronxSousuke
Summary: A dual-perspective Slash story of Gauron / Sousuke, set a month after Gauron first met Sousuke in Afghanistan. Gauron invites Sousuke to his tent for a "business proposition," and Sousuke misunderstands things marvelously. Things go downhill from there.


_AN: This story is slash, meaning it's GauronxSousuke yaoi / one-sided shounen ai. If you don't like slash, there's a very high chance you will not like this story! I would also like to mention that I acknowledge this as being very AU (since I realize that in canon, Gauron never saw Kashim in-person after their first meeting until five years later). I based a large part of this off of the side story "Voice from the North," especially with regard to Gauron's background and the anti-imperialist aspect of it. On another note, Gauron's perspective in this fic has been toned down a little. If you want to see the original, you can view it posted on the livejournal community fmpslash.  
_

Kashim was nervous. He didn't show it, of course. There was simply no use in showing anyone any sort of weakness in a fragile situation. Currently, he was being lead to one of the "anti-imperialist combatant" camp instructors' tents. He could not fathom why any "anti-imperialist" of such ranking would want to request to see _him_ in particular, but it probably wasn't going to be anything good. It had started to spread that anti-imperialist combatants were becoming increasingly hostile and violent towards the Afghan guerrillas. In fact, a few of Kashim's acquaintances (as none of his friends had been careless enough to involve themselves with anti-imperialists more than necessary) had been needlessly beaten by those scum. He even heard that some were killed.

Things between the guerrillas and anti-imperialist combatants weren't so in the beginning. More often than not, they would simply ignore each other and go their separate ways. But it was becoming clearer and clearer that these anti-imperialists were allying with the Russians. Very not good. Even worse, Kashim's comrades were saying that a prominent "anti-imperialist" camp instructor had been the one to encourage his subordinates to engage in such violent activities. Kashim could only hope that he wouldn't have such annoying luck. He had a gut feeling that if it were that instructor, he might have a little more trouble slaughtering him and escaping with minimal damage.

If Kashim had a choice right now, he would never have set foot into such hostile territory. Unfortunately, the person who was leading him there had been a guerrilla that both he and Zaied had thought to be rather clever and (to a certain extent) trustable. Evidently not. Though, to his credit, he did seem rather apologetic. He also told Kashim that the person wishing to see him - Gauron - most definitely wouldn't hurt him or kill him. He thinks. That last sentence had provoked Kashim to feel a sudden and great temptation to just kill him and escape. But that feeling was fleeting, and he quickly realized that if he were to do that so indiscreetly, many anti-imperialists would see him at this point and choose to open fire. As he followed Aamir, thousands of possible options for escape once he enters the tent went through his mind. If this instructor has five guards, he would get the instructor close under the pretense of giving him information, and take him hostage. He would then utilize that split second of doubt the five guards would have to kill them all. Then...

Kashim's thoughts were cut off when Aamir announced that they had arrived at the tent. He indicated that Kashim was to go in alone. He then flashed Kashim an almost apologetic, "good luck" look. _Stupid, confused bastard. He had better hope that I don't get out alive. Why have compassion and doubt when you've made this decision? You know that if I return alive, Majid will want you dead. And if you have this kind of attitude, you will never get out of working with these anti-imperialists alive._

Kashim entered the tent.

What he saw surprised him, though he made no indication of such. For one thing, he had been expecting there to be at least five guards. There were none. For another, the burly man sitting in the chair in front of him showed such joy and ecstasy at the sight of him that Kashim felt quite unnerved. The man's grin wasn't so much the indication as the crazed delight his eyes showed. Kashim did not remember doing anything to warrant such delight. Not good. What was this crazy man planning?

"Kashim, I'm so happy that you came. I wanted to see you very badly," the man purred.

A wave of disgust went through Kashim.  
"What do you want? You certainly went through a bit of trouble. Aamir seemed rather reluctant to do this, even with the bribe."

The man made a small wave of dismissal and laughed. "Oh, that? Aamir is quite the funny fellow. Give him a bit of incentive, alleviate his guilt by telling him that treason would be no fault of his, and he's down. But really now. That's beside the point, and I have FAR more interesting things I'd love to discuss with you."

It was at this point that Kashim realized that he had seen this man before. The grin (or leer, as many might call it) was the same as one he vaguely remembered. It came from a man a month ago, who had disturbed him much the way this man was disturbing him right now. Kashim didn't think so much of it at the time, as he had chosen to focus more on people who were actually out to kill him, instead of crazy old men who wanted him to come to their camp.

"You see, Kashim, I noticed that you've been attracting a lot of the KGB's attention to you. They really want you dead. You've been making things rather hard on them, and they have deemed you an important enough obstacle that they've even started coming to us to ask for help with how to deal with you. And as you may know, we anti-imperalists don't like to be in bad standing with either side." Gauron cocked his head to one side, and discreetly showed Kashim that he had a gun in his other hand that was hidden from sight.

Kashim felt a skip in his heart. He had assumed that the KGB was not aware of what he looked like, or that the guerrilla that was wreaking havoc on them had been named "Kashim." And it suddenly made sense - he had been too careless around this man a month ago. He had allowed this man (whom he thought to be some harmless idiot) to see his face, know his name, and worst of all, know his capabilities. What other guerrilla around these parts had a Soviet Arm Slave at their disposal and could massacre seventeen trained soldiers in one brief battle? As Hamidra would say, Shit. Fucking Shit.

Gauron smiled. "Such intense eyes. As much as I love seeing your beautiful eyes focused on me with such intensity, I'm going to have to tell you that there's no need for you to be quite so nervous. You see... it's not in my immediate plans to have you killed. Especially not by the KGB. Which is why I've decided, on my own time, to invite you for this little private meeting in my tent. The KGB doesn't know about this at all." At this, Gauron got up from his seat and walked towards Kashim.

"How about it? I know you rejected my offer a month ago, but... reconsider. Think about it, Kashim. Your side is losing. And even if you have such loyalty and refuse to betray them, you could at least temporarily join under my division until the KGB gives up on you. They would never question my word, and they'll never find out that that guerrilla is you. You're different from Aamir. I'm sure you'll do very well here. In fact, I have many things I could teach you." At this point, Gauron was standing too close for comfort. Even his _words_ had a way of invading your private space. Also, there was a strange brightness in this crazy man's eyes as he said that last sentence.

Realizing that this man was (unconvincingly) trying to persuade Kashim to join him, most likely so that he can receive a promotion of some sort from the KGB, Kashim started formulating many plans in his head. This will be easier without the guards in the tent.

Gauron grabbed Kashim's shoulders, and abruptly turned him around. He then leaned close to Kashim's ear and whispered, "Do you see all those men out there? Do you seriously think it would be wise to go up against the combined forces of us and the KGB? Think long and hard, Kashim. I know you're good - no, you're great. But there's only one Kashim in the Afghanistan resistance."

Alarms were sounding in Kashim's head. He did NOT like the position he was in right now. Not so much Gauron's "advice" disguised as threats, so much as that_ his back was exposed to his enemy_. He would have to get this Gauron off guard.

And then something weird happened. Gauron moaned into Kashim's ear, "Oh, Kashim... you're just too beautiful. Not yet, darling. I don't want you dead quite yet. Almost... and there's no way I would let anyone else do it." Kashim felt something hard press up against his behind. Was it the gun? Hardly the most threatening place to point a gun, but Kashim got the point. Gauron's breathing became harder and more audible, and his hands moved from Kashim's shoulders to Kashim's waist.

Kashim became very, very still. He didn't dare breathe. To anyone else watching, they might say that Kashim's reaction was like a deer in headlights. Reality was quite far from it. Kashim's reaction was not completely out of uncontrolled reflex. He had done so out of careful consideration. He would wait. He had no idea exactly what Gauron was trying to do, but whatever it was, Gauron was slowly giving up his tactically advantageous position. And once Gauron lets his guard down sufficiently, Kashim would strike.

Gauron was now becoming very audible with his breathing. In fact, he seemed to be moaning a lot. He must be in great pain. The gun pressed against Kashim's behind seemed to be trembling a great deal, and would rub vigorously against him. This Gauron seems rather unhealthy. He must be in a horrible state for him to carelessly show how weak he is to Kashim, and even reveal that his hands can't even hold the gun steadily - wait. His hands were on Kashim's waist. So how was this working?

At this point, Kashim remembered that Gauron had left the gun behind when he walked up to him. Was there a grenade or some sort of bomb in this man's pocket? Is that what he was threatening Kashim with currently? Kashim's thoughts of these possibilities were cut short when Gauron started biting Kashim's neck. The man let out a gutteral moan, and Kashim heard him say something about "coming." Now the man was apparently threatening to bite out Kashim's jugular if he tried anything.

A zipping noise as one of Gauron's hands briefly left Kashim's waist. The intensity of the vigorous rubbing increased greatly. Gauron's hands were stroking Kashim's small waist. Probably to search to make sure Kashim did not have any weapons there. Gauron was now cursing while praising how good it is, apparently happy and angry at the tactical position he was in. Kashim could not rationalize anything Gauron was saying or doing. Nor did he care to right now - Gauron had finally let down his guard sufficiently.

It was then that Kashim elbowed the big (and flushed and sweaty) man in the face. Caught off guard, the man let out a very pained cry, stumbling backwards and tripping over a box. Kashim only stayed long enough to bestow upon this crazy man a brief face of condescending disgust, and quickly made his escape. Surprisingly, Gauron did not follow him. Maybe he really was unhealthy, and no longer had the strength to follow him?

No matter, Kashim managed to calmly and quickly make his way out of the camp, miraculously unharassed. Although he made sure to keep his head down, he did notice that many of the people at camp were leering at him knowingly. They especially seemed amused by his neck, for some odd reason. He might have even heard some people mention about how their instructor was a dirty old man.

To Kashim, however, this Gauron was an unhealthy moron, and he was happy that this potentially dangerous situation was so remarkably easy to get out of. For now.

* * *

Gauron was happy. He was very happy, as a matter of fact. He was going to see that beautiful saint - that boy, Kashim, again. The whole day he had been restless, pacing his tent with anticipation. What was that fucking idiot Aamir doing? When was he going to bring the boy? Gauron settled down into his chair, and toyed with his gun. His thoughts dwelled upon the boy's emotionless, pretty eyes. Gauron wondered what kind of emotion might show in those eyes if he fucked him. He had a feeling that those eyes would look even more beautiful in heat. When was Aamir going to get here with the boy?

Damn idiot deserters. They always work so slow. It always takes forever to get things done when one leaves a task to them. Even when you tell them you're paying them more than they could ever imagine in nine lifetimes. Not that they'll live to see it after all this is done, mind you.

Gauron was now imagining the possibilities of what he could do if the boy WAS persuaded. Would that boy agree to it? It was hard to say. The boy's emotionless eyes indicated that he didn't particularly care about anything other than eradicating enemies. Those were the eyes of someone who only cared about survival - of existence. Things like money, glory, a top position in the future... none of that would appeal to him. Gauron knew. In the past, he had even thought that those were the things he had been seeking. But once he achieved them all, he realized that none of those mattered. Living in the moment, realizing on the battlefield that you're alive, eradicating anyone in your way... these were the things that mattered. And this boy had realized it, at such a young age. A saint. No one can compare. In all of his years, Gauron had never seen a soul that had realized this other than himself. And he finally found it. It also helps that this soul was in such a pretty package, of course.

There was just so much to say, so much to do, with this assassin saint. Sometimes at night, he would dream about that saint. They would always be happy dreams. Sometimes they would fuck. Sometimes they would kill and maim people together. And then fuck. Gauron hoped that this meeting would go much like the way his dreams go.

And then he heard Aamir's voice from outside the tent. He was talking to someone, though that person did not respond. Definitely his little Assassin Saint. That boy would certainly not grace such trash with a response.

The tent flap opened, and in stepped the beautiful boy that he remembered from a month ago. The boy's face was completely devoid of emotion, and the only indication of nervous feelings was the way his eyes would casually scan the room from side to side, looking for possible traps or guards. Guards. The idea of it made Gauron want to laugh. For one thing, there is nothing the guards could do to Kashim. If there was anyone that could do anything to this boy, it would be him. For another, there was no way in hell Gauron would ruin their moment together by having brainless idiots listening in and trying to intimidate the boy with stupid behavior.

"Kashim, I'm so happy that you came. I wanted to see you very badly," Gauron told Kashim truthfully. He figured that being upfront about everything is best. After all, this boy is the only person in the world that deserves to know what Gauron is really thinking.

"What do you want? You certainly went through a bit of trouble. Aamir seemed rather reluctant to do this, even with the bribe." Kashim's voice betrayed a feeling of annoyance towards Aamir. Annoyance. This boy was not letting Gauron's expectations down. Truly, this is the only boy in the world that would feel only calm annoyance at such a betrayal. As if the person to be pitied and the person who should show fear is Aamir. And the funniest part is that he's absolutely right.

But talking about Aamir isn't the direction Gauron wants this conversation to go. No, he wants to fully enjoy every minute they have together. And hopefully increase such time. Quickly dismissing the current conversation, Gauron decides to cut to the chase. Kashim is wanted by the KGB. The anti-imperialist camp wants to be in good standing with its "anonymous benefactor" that has donated to keep it running. Gauron is a man of high standing in this camp. He also has a gun. Gauron decided to pronounce this last fact by subtly moving it into Kashim's line of sight. To anyone else less observant, Kashim might have seemed visibly unperturbed by this. But Gauron noticed that the boy's eyes became far more intense after this. That made Gauron smile, as he found it to be a very cute reaction. As fun as it was to see this saint become agitated and backed into a corner, it was time for Gauron to let Kashim know what he wants. Gauron got up, leaving the gun behind (there was no need to take it - any damage that could be done to either of them could just as easily be done without firearms), and slowly closed the space between them.

The closer Gauron got to Kashim, however, the less he found himself in control of his more primal urges. It took all of his willpower to not push the boy down and rape him. Of course, with the way the boy was looking at him, there was a high chance that he would have to be prepared to ward off a castration attempt if he were to try it. Maybe not quite yet. No, he would continue to try to persuade the boy and make him less cautious. Eliminate more space between them.

With this in mind, Gauron grabbed Kashim's shoulders and turned him around, pointing out the powerful forces Kashim would be up against. It was an effort to show Kashim the futility of his current alliance, and to inform him what a waste of talent it would be for him to needlessly sacrifice himself. Unfortunately, this position also had the effect of giving Gauron a raging hard on. Gauron could no longer stop himself - he needed relief. He started to dry hump the boy. And he was pleasantly surprised that Kashim reacted quite well to it. The boy apparently became paralyzed at this, and let Gauron's motions take over. In fact, when he put his hands on the boy's waist, he could feel that the boy was trembling ever so slightly. Gauron loved this feeling. He was losing himself to it.

Gauron started kissing and biting Kashim's neck. This was heaven for Gauron - it was going exactly the way his dreams went. Down there was throbbing painfully now, and he was getting closer to climaxing. Gauron had had a lot of kinky sex with attractive women (and sometimes men), and yet somehow, none could compare to just simply dry humping this beautiful boy. So lost in pleasure was he that he couldn't stop himself from muttering into Kashim's soft skin that he was coming. And so lost in pleasure was he that he ended up unzipping so that he could feel it all without the barrier of his pants. Thrusting harder and faster, Gauron continued.

"Ahh, _fuck_! Fuck, Kashim! So fucking good! This is so damn amazing! I'm so happy, Kashim..."

And then the blow came out of nowhere. Apparently Kashim hadn't taken so well to being dry humped. But that blow was all Gauron needed. It felt amazing. Gauron let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he came. At some point in time, he had also fallen backwards onto the floor. But he didn't care. Down there felt absolutely incredible. And that gorgeous, gorgeous darling of his gave him such a condescending look before leaving - it was enough to make Gauron shudder. He certainly didn't have many people give him a look like that (to his face, at least) - and no one ever did it with such _class_.

If it were any other time, he would have chased after the boy, or at the very least had his subordinates recapture him. But not now. He felt too good right now. His body was numb with happiness and pleasure. He was also taken off guard that the boy would have done something like that. It hadn't occurred to him that the boy would have stayed in that position for so long, only to turn on him like that. That was exactly the kind of person Gauron was looking for all his life. Yes, Kashim is the one for him. Kashim would be his mate for life.

And that thought was enough for Gauron to come again.


End file.
